2ps Aren't Just For Countries
by thinkitover
Summary: Guess what? The states have 2ps too! Some get along great, like the two Alaskans. Others, however, would love nothing more than to see their 2p dead, like the two Washingtonians. These are just some of the things they get into when they meet.
1. Georgians

**A/N: Guess what? I'm not dead! Yay! I just can't write AFB, so I started this. Don't ask. I don't know. I just think the 2ps are fascinating, so I've decided to start a story that has 2ps in some form in it.**

Georgia sighs as she drinks her coffee and listens to her counter babble about something that's going on in her world. Georgia nods absently and says "Really?", "No!", and "Oh wow" every now and then. Thankfully, her counter, Gwen, doesn't realize she has no clue what Gwen is talking about.

"...and then she, like, told me to go play with someone besides her boyfriend and I was like, 'bitch, no' so then she, like, threatened me, which is soooo common, it's not even funny anymore," Gwen rambles. Georgia nods a little.

"Really?" she says. Gwen pauses.

"And now I'm just gonna go blow some random dudes," Gwen says. Georgia nods again before blinking and looking at Gwen. Gwen pouts. "You weren't listening to my story!"

"If it wasn't so damn boring I might," Georgia replies. Gwen frowns and shakes her head. She sticks her lollipop back in her mouth and crosses her arms, looking away. She crosses her legs, her skirt going up enough so that the boys on the other side of the coffee shop can see her panties. Georgia rolls her eyes.

Gwen looks at the boys and wiggles her fingers in a wave. She winks at them as she pulls her lollipop out. Georgia makes a disgusted face. "Really? Do you have to flirt with everything male?" she asks. Gwen pouts.

"I flirt with girls too!" she protests. Georgia stares at Gwen.

"That's even worse!" Georgia exclaims. Gwen sighs and rolls her eyes. She calls a waiter over.

"Check please," she says, blinking her eyes innocently at the man, making sure her shirt slips just enough to show him some cleavage. The man stutters and nods, running off to get the check. Georgia shakes her head, confused as to why any man would find a girl with lavender hair and orange eyes attractive.

The man comes back quickly with the check, to see more of Gwen's chest most probably. Georgia, of course, ends up paying the check. Gwen is too busy flirting with the waiter, whose eyes are most definitely not on her face.

Georgia grabs Gwen's arm and drags her out of the coffee shop. Gwen blows a kiss to the waiter and wiggles her fingers in goodbye. The waiter waves a little, his blush spreading across his face.

Georgia looks at Gwen. "Really?"

Gwen twists out of Georgia's grip and flips her hair. She walks down the street a little ways in front of Georgia and says, "Just doing what I do best."

 **A/N: Yeah, Gwen and Georgia are great friends. Gwen's pretty fun to write. Just... haha. You'll see more with the other states.**


	2. New Yorkers

**A/N: These two are nerds. Yes, one is a comic nerd and the other is a manga/anime nerd.**

Arnold is reading a Black Butler manga when Abel slips into his room, tugging at his short, blonde hair. Arnold looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Uh... c-can I read my comic book in here? Gwen and Dave are kissing again," Abel says shyly, tugging his hair harder.

Arnold nods and gestures to other beanbag chair in the room. Abel smiles softly at Arnold and closes the door. He goes to the beanbag chair and curls up in it before opening a Superman comic book.

Everything is silent for a long moment before Arnold asks, "Who would win, Superman or Sebastian?"

"Superman," Abel answers without hesitation.

"No way. It would be Sebastian," Arnold says. Abel looks up.

"Nuh uh. Superman would win cuz he's an alien and his only weaknesses are kryptonite and Lois Lane," Abel argues. Arnold shakes his head.

"Nope. Sebastian is a demon. A demon! There's no way Superman would win against a fucking demon!" Arnold exclaims. Abel sits up.

"Uh, yes he can! Superman can fly and he has eye lasers and super strength!" he says. Arnold shakes his head again and kneels.

"Sebastian has super strength and he can come back to life if he gets killed," he says.

The argument only escalates. It eventually ends up with Arnold hiding behind the bed and throwing pillows at Abel and shouting why Sebastian would win and Abel hiding behind the desk and throwing pillows at Arnold and shouting why Superman would win.

Arnold does a somersault out from behind the bed with a large pillow as a shield and goes over to Abel, who's shrieking like a little girl and throwing pillows faster and faster. Abel runs out of pillows and uses his arms as a shield as Arnold hits him with the large pillow. They're both giggling like idiots by now.

Abel makes a break for the little stash of pillows and grabs a small one. He looks at it then looks up as Arnold swings his pillow at Abel. Abel squeaks and drops before hitting Arnold's leg with his pillow. Arnold yelps and jumps as Abel swings again. Arnold brings the pillow down on Abel's head and Abel falls backwards, waving his pillow wildly in the air as he flails his arms and legs. Arnold laughs and jumps on Abel.

Abel squeaks again and manages to move the pillow so he can see Arnold who has a huge grin on his face. Abel has a breathless smile and is giggling uncontrollably. Arnold starts laughing and he rolls off of Abel.

Dean and Dave watch through the door with matching smirks.

"Biggest dork fight ever," Dean comments.

"Oh yeah. Definitely," Dave agrees.

 **A/N: Can you guess which one is the 1p and which one is the 2p? Just wondering.**


End file.
